No Mercy
by LadyOkasu
Summary: Ryou is an unloved young boy, he needs to find his own ways to survive. Bakura is a kind of loner, he lost his feelings and just takes younger people to get his sexual desires lowered. Yugi is just some sort of slave of Bakura. Disclaim: I do not own yu-gi-oh! neither the characters.
1. The adventure starts

I do not own yu-gi-oh!  
I only own the idea and the writingX3

* * *

Ryou sat on the ground, as cold as it is, he shivers several times. _Why has it to be so cold right now? It's unfair..._  
A cold breeze blows his soft, white locks away from his eyes. Ryou looks up to the sky. It's getting dark, the moon is already there. Small, light grey reflections of the thin, curved moon glitter in his chocolate eyes. "Like anybody cares about me..." He softly whimpered as he looks down to his feet. He holds his knees closely against his chest hoping his own body would keep him warm.  
He did **_not_** get it, why are people so rude to him? _Ah, is it just me or is the moon shining extra weak this evening? _Ryou looked up, no cloud drifting in the dark-blue skies above him. The moon looked normal, like he did every single evening. But something was different, it is odd... "I should not be worrying about the moon shining less or more bright in the dark night sky..." Ryou softly says to himself. He gets up. "I might be able to find a stay for the night... Just for being sure..." He starts to walk, his feet hurting from his last flee. He sees a pretty small village, filled with a few big, expensive mansions. A mountain closely near the village seems to catch Ryou's eyes. "That might be survivable..." He whispers and walks over. A careful look into the hole to make sure it's safe. He spots a shimmering spot and let out a little squeak. Nothing happens, so Ryou slowly goes over to the shimmers. "Just some water..." He says softly, as ashamed as he is he blushes. The cave is pretty big but felt somewhat warm. _An odd thought that this open cave is warmer than the fresh air outside... It might just be my illumination, as I'm as tired as I could be... I should try to get some sleep, before the sun is back..._ Ryou reclines on the heated ground. _Hmm... Odd, something beneath me tickles... _Ryou looks down, as fresh, green grass fills his pure, brown eyes. "Wow..." He whispers, hardly able to get it out his mouth. "Breath taking..." He continues. His eyes scan over the whole ground, spotting some more shimmers in the wall. "Of course! These rocks are probably very old, they would contain lots of minerals. As the water seeps through it they take lots of minerals with them... It's feeding the plants inside here..." He explains to himself. It seems more logical now, he lays down again. Slowly his eyes fall closed and his dreams take him with them, to a place where no worries survive.

* * *

"Sir?"  
A kind voice softly spoke to an bigger man, he has white, long hair.  
He looks over his shoulder. "What is it?" He asks a smaller boy. The boy has triple coloured hair; his flocks are gold, while the back is black, ending in purple edges, which in most lights looks red.  
"D-Do you want anything, mister?" The small boy asks now.  
"Hmm..." The white-haired guy really thinks deeply. "What about no?" He then asks, his voice remaining on it's standard, mono-toned track.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for bothering, sir!" The boy directly replies.  
"It's okay... -" He stops talking. "What was your name, again?"  
"Yugi, sir-" He smiled a bit, proud that his master shows some interests in him, "Yugi Moto..."  
"Ah, yeah, Yugi, I remember..." The man turns his chair to Yugi.  
"Tell me, how are you, Yugi?" The guy smiled slightly, making Yugi feel more comfortable. Yugi walked a little closer.  
"I'm doing pretty well, sir..." He answers, it might not be the truth-fullest answer he could say, but the best one it is.  
"Nice... But please, say my name, at least once..." The man says.  
"Oh no, I'd like to just call you my master, because you-"  
"Just once..."  
Yugi sighed, "Fine, master Bakura..."  
A small smirk on the face of the older man, _That doesn't sound bad, not at all..._

"Can I leave now? Sir?" Bakura awakes from his day dream and nods, absent-minded. "But, get me something to do, if only for tomorrow, okay?" He asks Yugi, looking right into his purple eyes. Yugi nods and looks down. "Yes, sir!" Yugi then turns away to go out the room, as quickly as possible.

* * *

I'm new in the fan fiction writing, okayQAQ  
I made up the ideas while writing, because, well, I don't know, it's my way of making my art, it gives unique twists^^


	2. Unique meeting

I disclaim yu-gi-oh! and all the characters, okay?;3;

* * *

As the sun starts to shine it creaks through the small cracks in the rock. Ryou shivers as the cold rays reach his skin. He hums but feels something softly touching his skin. His eyes shoot open and he jumps up with a short scream. He looks around but he's still alone in the cave, which now is cold. _But... I felt something... Right next to the inside of my elbow..._ He looks at the spot he meant and slowly strokes his forefinger and middle finger bound as one up to the spot. _Wet..? _He looks up and sees a little stream of water dripping down. He sighs, a bit annoyed. Then he went to the opening and looked out over the village. "There might be a place to stay... It'll be grateful, my feet are hurting a lot..." He says softly to nobody but himself. He looks down to his bare feet and sighs. _I once was so high ranked... My dad was proud and my mother danced with me... But now... I'm screwed, the family is screwed... Nothing of my once rich family tree is there to help me... Even though I need the money... It won't happen..._ He starts to walk to the village. The ways were clean and looked all new, and expensive. Ryou looked around, not feeling very comfortable. His clothes were pretty clean, but he was bare feet. He keeps looking around to the houses, streets and flower beds. Actually, it looked very calm, peaceful. There were no people outside, but there wasn't any danger. Ryou loved the silence, he could hear his mind echo through the empty paths.

* * *

Yugi was up early. _Where can I find someone for master Bakura? There are no people outside, we look like a haunted town here... But we clean so much, so we're clearly not dead... _Yugi goes outside and looks around. _Same silence... Same emptiness..._  
He did not give up yet. As teenager of around a year of 15 à 16 he was pretty stubborn. He looks around calmly. If there was anybody out he would hear it, because you actually always wore boots here. It's not smart to not wear boots. Yugi's eyes slowly glance down to the ground, where something sheeny catches his eye. He stops and bows down to watch it closely. _How can we? Glass on the street! Someone was rude I guess, maybe pissed off by the silence that feels like a lot of pressure on your ears?_ Yugi straightened his back again with the piece of glass on his palm. He walks further, knowing he was near a thrash can to throw it away. And as Yugi had in his mind, it was. But there was something odd... Yugi looks around. _D-Do I hear something? Are my ears right? It sounds so... So odd, so different... What could it be that I'm hearing?_ Yugi starts to feel unsafe and uncomfortable. He looks the one direction, where the sounds comes from. He watches in silence. He looks down slowly, to the ground. Slowly a long shadow comes closer, the shadow of an head.

* * *

Ryou walks further into the dead -as he thinks it is- village in the hope to find a capable building to use. He hears a shattered breathing. He wakes up from his foggy day dreams and looks up again. _D-Did I hear it right? I-I still hear it! It's coming closer... __I'm__ coming_ closer! He slowly walks further. His feet only leave soft soggy sounds in the air when they get off the ground. The shattered breathing sounds muffed now. Whatever it is, it is now covering it's mouth... Ryou goes a bit to the side of the street, he now can look a bit past the corner of a building. Nothing is visible for him yet, though... He's forced to walk further, even if he doesn't want to, it might be way better to. Some red, no, purple is slowly getting visible around the corner. _What is that..? It looks like hair... But it can't be.. Is this a monster? Just a weak card animal which fled? _A few steps more, purple hair, flooding into black and pretty tinted pale skin is visible. _"_A-An _human_!" He screamed out, with happiness overloaded he ran, clumsy, to the boy who froze with his hands in front of his mouth. A small smile hidden away behind his coloured skin.

* * *

"W-Well, y-yeah..." Yugi stuttered, still frozen. "W-who are you, if I may ask?" Yugi looked to the brown eyes shaded of the white hair. The boy who attacked Yugi with a hug now releases him.

* * *

Well, that was fastXD  
Pff, might make a third chapter today as wellXP


	3. Consider it as

I disclaim yu-gi-oh!  
Again^^;

* * *

"I-I'm Ryou..." The flustered boy squeaks. He keeps his eyes focused down at the ground. But he slowly looks up. "B-But who are you?" He manages to ask the triple-haired boy who looks at him. He removes his hands revealing his small smile. "Yugi, -" The boy starts to talk, "Yugi Moto" Yugi still looks in the eyes of Ryou. Ryou just blinked. _That name... It-It sounds so... familiar..._ He just nodded slightly to avoid awful questions. "You're not from here, are you?" Yugi then asks the white-haired boy. _White hair... Oh! Shoot! I almost forgot about master Bakura!_ "e-erh... N-no..." Ryou answered flustered, blushing slightly. "I can lend you a stay, if you want." Yugi says then, smiling slightly. _If he just accepts I'm done, so quickly... I must be dreaming if he accepts! _While Yugi just thinks about him being in a dream, Ryou thinks the same. "I actually was s-searching a st-stay..." He managed to say pretty coolly. Yugi looks at Ryou with pretty big eyes. "Well, lets go then!" He says energetic, grabbing Ryou's wrist and pulling Ryou with him. Yugi earned a gasp for that. While Yugi runs and pulls Ryou with him, tears slowly wiggle down the cheeks of Ryou. One of his feet starts to pour out blood, slowly more and more. "P-Please st-top!" Ryou suddenly yelps. He tries to stop Yugi but his slender frame is unable to stop the small teenager. Yugi stops slowly and looks over his shoulder to Ryou. "What's wrong?" Yugi directly asks, noticing the the slowly growing red spot under Ryou's feet and the tears slowly wiggling down his cheeks.

"Y-You're hurting me..." Ryou looks up from his glare at his bleeding foot. "W-Why?" He asks Yugi sobbing. Yugi shakes his head. "I d-didn't mean to..." Yugi looks down at the bare feet bathing in the blood puddle. "I'll cure you at the house..." He looks up to the messy white locks and chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry..." He says softly. "I-It's okay... I should have told you about my feet..." Yugi nods, he walked to Ryou, he then places his arm around his middle. Ryou blushes out of reflex. "W-What are you d-doing?" He asks Yugi flustered. "lean on me, it'll help your balance and pain..." Ryou nods, thankful.

* * *

They arrive at a big mansion, the biggest of the village. "Wow..." Ryou whispers softly, speechless. _How can somebody as rich as this person accept living in this low ranked village? I could learn much about respect I think... Well, I may try keeping an hold on my last ranks of hight..._ "Is something wrong, Ryou?" Ryou shakes his head slowly coming back from his thoughts. "N-no, nothing..." He says ashamed. "Well, come, then!" Yugi says, more enforcing. "O-oh, you were already-" Ryou didn't finish his sentence but just limps in blushing. "Where to go?" He asks directly when he was inside, it was gigantic in here. Ryou looks up at the high ceiling. Yugi giggles a bit. "Come, I'll lead you..." He says, wrapping his arm around Ryou's middle again, earning a little gasp. "O-Okay..." He just answers, blushing. He keeps looking at the hand on his middle the whole time as they go up the stairs. "It's okay, I won't do you anything." Yugi says while laughing a bit. But Ryou finds it lots less funny. "Stop laughing." Ryou murmurs irritated. "S-sorry..." Yugi says blushing a bit, ashamed. He directly stopped laughing. It keeps silence now.

* * *

Yugi releases the middle as they stand in front of a locked door. Yugi searches a key in his pocket. "W-Why is it locked?" Ryou asks a bit afraid. Yugi laughs a bit. "No worries, I'll give to key to you until master wants it..." Yugi finds a small key and unlocks the door. A fresh breeze comes out of the room as he opens the door. The room was rather empty, but had a bed for two and a bedside on both sides. "W-what is this for room?" Ryou asks anxious. "Master's extra room... Consider it as a guest room..." Yugi answers simply, he suddenly makes a move causing Ryou falling into his arms. A loud squeak from Ryou sounds through the room. "Relax, don't be so tensed!" Yugi sounds pissed off. He carries Ryou to bed and throws him onto it.

* * *

Pfft,  
Next chapter soon I guess^^


	4. A cure

Ryou screamed a little when he got thrown._ Where was that good for? Even people seeming kind are rude to me... Was this actually a good choice?  
_Yugi bows down to the lowest drawer and opens it. Ryou slowly rolls over to his side to see what Yugi was doing. Yugi points to the wall side, "Back on your back." He says severe. "W-why?" Ryou asks flustered. "So I can cure your foot, of course. What did you think?" Yugi stands up holding some bandage. "O-oh.. N-nothing" Answers the blushing whitenette. He rolls to his back and watches Yugi walking the the foot end. _I should think normal... He's just trying to do his best... Plus, he looks not too rich, I think he's not the owner of this magnificent house... The door is still open so, yeah..._ Yugi sits down on his knees at the foot end and grabs the ankle of Ryou's wounded foot, earning a squeak. "Relax, okay!?" Yugi says annoyed to Ryou. "You're really tensed.. Is something wrong or so?" Yugi looks up for a moment, staring plainly into the chocolate eyes watching him. "N-no... I'm just glad to have a stay..." The whitenette answers. He bites his jaws together when the first layer of bandage gets tightly wrapped around his wound. In reflex Ryou tries to pull his foot away, but Yugi slapped his ankle. "That hurts!" Ryou yelled and sits up to rub his ankle. Yugi looks up, he reaches out his arm and pushes the whitenette down again. "Just keep laid down, okay?" He instructs Ryou who nods flustered. Yugi looks down again. The whitenette holds the fitted sheet tightly. "There, done... Don't be such a cry baby!" Yugi says as he looks up and sees so tears on the cheeks of the whitenette. Yugi crawls up to Ryou's face who starts to blush into a more crimson colour. Yugi softly wipes the tears away from the now closed eyes and gets up. "You're an unique boy, Ryou..." He whispers and leaves the room. Ryou lies in the soft bed. He slowly relaxes. _You know, I like this bed... I think it was really expensive, actually... I wonder who is the owner of this all... _Ryou slowly falls into a snooze.

* * *

"Sir!" Yugi yelled and goes quickly into the office of Bakura.  
The older whitenette turns his chair. "What is it, Yugi?" He asks, sounding bored.  
"I-I've found a boy... he's around my age I think..." Yugi answers as truthful as it is.  
"Hmm..." Bakura's mouth is curled into a small smirk. "Is he in the room?" He asks now.  
Yugi nods silently. "He is, sir..." Bakura reaches his hand. "The key please..." Yugi looks up.  
"I'm sorry sir, it's on a table in the room, the boy needed it, he's very weak-hearted I think..."  
"Oh... It's okay, I can get it when I'm able to, right?" Yugi nods. "I said the key was his until you wanted it, master!" He says.  
"Do you know what he's doin' right now?" Bakura looks a bit hopefully in the purple eyes focused on the floor tiles. He shakes his head. "I think he's asleep but... I'm not sure, sorry master..." Bakura slowly gets up. "It's okay... I'll take a look, thank you, Yugi Moto, you can go for now..." Yugi nods thankful and leaves the room as quickly as he went in.


	5. Opposites meet

Bakura goes upstairs pretty quickly. The last steps he slows down and walks up silently. The door is open on a creak and Ryou lies on the bed, asleep. The older whitenette sees Ryou and goes over to the room. _He, he's really tired to fall asleep this fast... I'll not wake him up... _Bakura walks in silently and sees the key already glitter on the table. He smirked. _Well, that was a piece of cake... That guy should be dying from his tiredness... I'll just leave now, I can bother him later too..._ Without a glance back Bakura leaves the room again. Going down stairs now and back to his office. "Yugi, don't bother the young boy, he must be tired... He sleeps, so be quiet when going near the room, okay?" The little teenager nods. "Okay, sir!"  
"Oh, Yugi?" Yugi looks up from his cleaning and walks to Bakura.  
"Yes, master?"  
"Soon it's Christmas, would you like to celebrate it?" Bakura asks, he sounds kind.  
"W-well... I'd like to celebrate it with my family and friends... I-if I may..?" Yugi looks to the face of the older whitenette hopefully.  
"Of course, you're young yet. I don't want you screwed, Yugi Moto..." _Well, I don't want to get problems with Yami Yugi, that's all, actually... But, he could get a bad feeling about it... Maybe he doesn't even know it..?  
_"Thank you, Master!"  
"It's nothing..."

* * *

Ryou slowly wakes up after a nap of around 1 hour. He rubs his eyes when he remembers he's not home nor outside. "He?!" He directly lets out and looks around. Then he remembers where he is. He gets up but sees the key is gone. "oh, no no no no!" He walks out the room but nothing is there. He goes down. He's clearly stressed and rushes. "Where where where?!" he asks himself softly. Not knowing that someone heard him. Bakura heard him and goes to his office door-post. Ryou doesn't notice in first place. _Back! Maybe it fell from the table?_ Ryou rushes up again but ends up going to the toilet first. He didn't hear Bakura following him up. _Where can I left the key?!_ Bakura goes into the room. Ryou took long on the toilet.  
_The bedsides! Of course! _Ryou goes back to the room but almost directly sees someone laying in the bed. He stops walking. "Well, hello there..." A calm, low voice speaks to Ryou. The young whitenette keeps in silence and stares at the older guy. "Seems like Yugi invited someone to stay..."  
"W-What d-do you mean?"  
"I have an helper, his name's Yugi, you met him right?" Ryou thinks for a moment and nods. "Triple coloured hair..." The guy smirks a bit, but it isn't visible. "yeah, that's Yugi.."  
"M-may I ask what you're doing in this bed?" Ryou manages to ask coolly.  
"It's my bed."  
"W-what do you m-mean?"  
"I'm Bakura, this is my mansion." Ryou's eyes wide a bit now.  
"I-I'm terribly sorry! I-I didn't know... I'm still sleeping I think.. I mean, you surely look rich, mister..." Ryou says, actually not lying a word.  
"Well, thank you, and it's okay... You look like you've been fleeing for long... Feel free to sleep in my bed, okay?" Ryou nods. "What's your name, kid?" He asks now.  
"R-Ryou, mister..." The whitenette answers, he feels a bit uncomfortable with saying his name.  
"Sounds nice, don't worry.."  
"W-worry?" Ryou echoes a bit flustered.  
"Yes, you clearly are flustered..." Bakura looks to the chocolate eyes.  
"It's just... Something personal... Can I please take a nap now?" Ryou asks while rubbing his eye. Bakura laughed a bit, slowly and low. "You're always allowed to..." Ryou steps forward directly but when Bakura doesn't gets up he stops and looks at Bakura. "Huh?" He softly asks.  
"Is something wrong, Ryou?" Bakura asks, fully calm.  
"I-I wait until you're standing, sir..." Another laugh.  
"I wasn't getting up, naïve Ryou... This is a nice bed, I'd like to lay a little longer..."  
"O-oh..." Ryou stutters flustered. He has a hard time choosing what to do now. He looks around, no chair.  
"Why not lay with me, Ryou? I won't hurt you... I don't bite..." Bakura still looks to the pale face.  
"I-I don't- Erm... I don't feel comfortable to share beds, even less when I don't, really, know the other person..." Ryou tries to explain to Bakura.  
"Well, sit down on the edge, we can talk..." Ryou nods and slowly walks to the bed. He sits down on the edge which goes down a bit. "It's a soft bed..." Bakura laughed a bit again. "Early awake?"  
"With the first sun rays I woke up... So yes..."  
"That's really early..." Ryou nods. Earlier months he was awake around 12 o'clock sometimes.  
"Why do you flee?" Ryou shook his head, under the motto of 'I don't want to tell'  
"Oh.. I'm sorry, I get that it might be too private..."  
"Want to ask something?" Ryou thinks.  
"How did you get so rich, sir?" Ryou looks up from the ground and looks to Bakura's face. Their eyes make contact for a moment. Then both look away a bit.  
"I research stuff...  
I soon go to research some stuff further away, I need to use my boat for those researches..." Ryou likes researches. For no clear reason...  
"Which country, if I may ask?" Ryou asks curiously.  
"Around Australia, I've heard there are pretty much jumping sharks there..."  
"S-sharks? They eat humans and animals... I find them kinda scary..." Ryou says truthfully.  
"No need to... They only eat seals and turtles... Or fish..."  
"R-really?" Bakura nods. Then Ryou yawns, he blushes from shame.  
"I'll leave you alone to sleep.." Bakura gets up. "Have fun..." He says and slowly leaves the room.

* * *

_Nice kid... He's sweet... Innocent, sweet, quickly uncomfortable, quickly afraid, quickly hurt._ A smirk on Bakura's face. _Yes, Yugi choose a good boy..._

_Well...  
Bakura seems kind to me... Kind of talkative and open, free...  
Only he has far lines, like, he barely feels uncomfortable I guess..._  
Ryou sighs softly and slowly falls asleep.


	6. Sweet

Ryou's stomach grumbles and the whitenette wakes up. _Uggggggghhhhhh! Hunger!_ The sweet smell of melted chocolate filled his nose. _Is this what I think it is..? Is he really cooking chocolate? Can this be true? _Ryou gets up and slowly walks to the door. He moves the handle down and pulls the door. But it keeps closed. "huh?" Ryou now pushes the door open. Yet the door keeps on his place. The whitenette leans against the door, but his slender frame doesn't help him. _A-oh, god! What is this?! Help me out here, I'm hungry... _His stomach rumbles. "Ssst!" The annoyed whitenette hisses to his belly. "What is this!?" He shakes the handle a bit. _Oh no, this can't be true! The door is locked... Wait, the key is on the-_ As Ryou turned around to the table he directly noticed it was gone. Bakura took the key with him and locked the door. _I-I.. How could he..? He looked so nice to me... Why does he do this to me? I haven't done anything bad the last months! Even therefore I wasn't naughty... I'm losing my sanity slowly, I just feel it inside.. I haven't heard music for the last few months and the same to films, series and clips... It's just __so__ mean... I know, fate and karma. But what did I do to screw up my karma, what made fate mad?_ Ryou sits down against the door and pulls his knees up to his chest. He can't take it anymore. He sheds some tears, and they slowly move down his cheek. His dry, clean t-shirt gets darker circles on it. His shed tears drips off his chin onto it. Just a few small tears keep on his pale skin. "I just... I don't get it...  
I haven't screwed anything for anyone... I've been nice to my family, I helped the less... I followed all my parent's rules..." He silences slowly and thinks about the rules.

_Never talk to hobo's, they beg and pick money.  
2. Never go to boys with pink. They might be gay and we don't want them to follow you.  
3. Never feel poor, we're very high ranged and have enough for all.  
4. Never say you're better than the richer.  
5. Never go to girls with short hair or boys with long hair. They might be bi._

Nothing seems to be weird, or at least not to Ryou. He didn't get it.  
_I had friends, they were nice to me... They bought me presents and said me to not return anything. I've fought back trying to be nice but they always won. We've shared laughs...  
Whatever.. Then is not now... __Now__ I'm locked up in 'my' room, waiting to die from hunger. I thought Bakura and Yugi actually really __did__ care about me..._ The sad whitenette looks to his feet. He sees the bandage. "I really thought so..."

"What did you 'really' think?" Ryou thinks this voice was fake. _I just... I thought that Yugi, Moto, and Bakura really cared about me..._ The whitenette suddenly notices a sweet scent in the air. The door opens and Ryou falls on his back. "Oow!" He directly yelped. Bakura, who's holding a tray looks down. Their brown eyes meet. "What were you doing?" Bakura asks. Ryou sits back, now with straight legs. Then he gets up. "Waiting... I'm starving..." The younger boy answers truthfully. He short, inside laugh from Bakura sounded. "I was baking a surprise for you... That's why I locked you inside here... I hope you didn't mind?" Ryou shakes his head with his eyes closed. He didn't see what Bakura has yet. He opens his eyes and moves his head a bit closer to see it. But Bakura was too quick and pulled it away. "Uh-tut-tut." He says and Ryou looks down. "Sorry, sir... I'm too curious.. I know..." Bakura tries to hide his small smirk away. "It's okay, you're young Ryou. Every child should be curious, and with this scent even more." Ryou smiles a bit and looks up. "Thank you..." Bakura nods once, as sign that it was no problem. "Come, let's take a seat..." Ryou nods quickly, enthusiastic. Then he walks, pretty rapidly, to the bed and sits down.  
"Did you learn manners, Ryou?" Brown eyes look to the white locks. He nods. "As you know, you may not play with food, right?"  
"Y-yes.. It's seen as trying to longer the time and it makes the place messy..." Bakura is surprised.  
"Very well...  
But this is not really 'food', is it?" Ryou looks up from his legs and looks a bit to Bakura like he doesn't get it.  
"N-not really, it's called a threat. But threatening is seen as feeding, so a threat should be food too..." Bakura was both glad and a bit annoyed.  
"So, it's not food, it's threat. So you may play with it. Agreed?" Ryou looks confused to Bakura and thinks._ What does he try to reach? I feel my head ache..._ He nods. "A-Agreed..." He says a bit unsure.  
"Then close your eyes..." Bakura speaks calmly. But the pair of chocolate eyes look at him confused. "You agreed that you were allowed to play with threat. So let's do a little game..?"  
"O-oh... Okay..." He said, a bit flustered. Slowly the chocolates disappear behind pale skin.  
"Good... Just relax. Remember, I'm not going to hurt you..." Bakura's voice sounds a bit soft. It makes Ryou feel welcomed and he relaxes a bit more.  
"I'm just going to feed you a bit of the chocolate. Okay?" Ryou nods.

The first chocolate.  
Pale fingers pick it up. It was a simple circle. Bakura slowly brings it to the soft, pink lips. They open a bit when the sweet scent got into the small nose. The soft circle got placed in his mouth and it closes. As careful as Ryou got, he first awaited for a moment. The chocolate already melts on his tongue. Little, almost invisible blushes come up on his cheeks. He swallows. "It's delicious...-"  
"So sweet..." Bakura finishes the sentence. "Y-yeah... What did you put in it?"  
"Strawberry... I already thought you'd like sweet chocolate." He smiles. "Next one?"  
"Yes, please..." Bakura nods. "Of course."

Second chocolate.  
It had an awkward form; Triangle. It was stuffed with a white inner.  
"Open up..." Bakura says a bit softly and brings it to the whitenette's mouth. It slowly open a bit. The chocolate almost breaks when it's between Ryou's lips. They quickly close, Bakura's fingers were almost captured. The chocolate melts again. Ryou smiles slightly. "You're allowed to enjoy." Jokes Bakura, Ryou giggles. He swallows. "How old are you actually?" He suddenly asks the younger whitenette. "16, why?"  
"Just asking, I wanted to know..." Ryou nods. "Next one, please..?"  
"Oh, sure..."

Third chocolate, a white one.  
It has the form of a oval and has a red inner. "You find them really delicious, don't you?" Ryou nods, blushing a bit from shame.  
"Here you go..." Bakura holds the oval still in front of his lips and they open. The chocolate goes inside, seems like the form doesn't matter Ryou. But it doesn't melt like the others. Ryou puts up a face for a moment and Bakura almost laughed. "Not all chocolate melts, silly." Ryou nods and carefully bites it in to two pieces. His face draws a bit. "Is something wrong?" Bakura asks with a sweet voice. Ryou shakes his head and swallows. "It felt like it was filled with liquid..."  
"Oh, I didn't mention it? I put some liquor in some of the chocolates..." Bakura talked a bit unclear, so it sounded like he said liquid.  
"Oh.. Okay... I guess..." Bakura nods. "More?" Ryou nods, a bit overdone.

Fourth and now just one lasts.  
Just light brown. The inner was light brown as well. Nothing weird with it...  
Bakura picks it up and brings it to the light pink lips. They open and wait a moment. But Bakura awaits what they will do next when he doesn't bring it inside. Ryou opens his mouth a bit further, waits another second but then bites the chocolate himself. Just softly yet. It melts away smoothly. The invisible blushes become clearer now. "Is it good?" Ryou nods, yet again a bit overdone. Bakura smiles. "We're almost done..." He looks to Ryou's face closely. As he listens closely he heard that Ryou softly whispered "Aww."

Last one.  
It was a double oval. It was almost like a pair of lips. They are red.  
"I have to warn you, these are bigger..." Ryou nods and opens his mouth already. Bakura chuckles and picks up the double. He holds it in front of the open mouth. A bit further away. Ryou comes closer with his upper body but bumps his lips against the chocolate. He feels the form and blushes a bit more. He slowly moved closer with a wider mouth. The chocolate slides into his mouth and it slowly melts.

"Okay, this one is the last one, but it broke..."  
Ryou nods. He opens his mouth. Bakura smirks a bit. He balances a piece of chocolate on his lower lip and moves a bit closer to Ryou with his upper body. The younger whitenette moved forward as well. He manages to take the chocolate off Bakura's lip without touching. Bakura placed another piece of chocolate. This time further into his mouth, but still on his lower lip. Ryou moved a bit further to Bakura and takes the piece away with his lips. But this time their lower lips touch softly, barely able to feel. The last piece Bakura kept himself he puts in his mouth. It barely melts but it still does. He opens his mouth a bit further and Ryou notices Bakura has the next piece ready to be eaten. He can't lean any further to Bakura so he slowly crawls to Bakura. Ryou's lips meet Bakura's but Ryou doesn't know it was Bakura himself.  
He moves his lips a bit and Bakura slowly moved the chocolate to his lips with his tongue. Their lips keep connected but Bakura pushes the chocolate through their lips. Ryou moves a bit back but Bakura follows. Ryou stops moving his lips as the chocolate melts so far the whitenette could feel it. Bakura removes his lips and sits back. When Ryou swallows he waited one second longer. Just long enough for Bakura to lick his lips once. _Sweeter than I could have expected... _

"I guess you liked the chocolate, look at your blushes..!" Bakura says when the eyes open. Ryou nods, blushing. "I ate one earlier today, I must agreed..." Ryou smiled. He keeps in silence. "Is something wrong?"  
"No... I was just thinking 'bout how the last chocolate tasted differently from the others..." _Should he already notice..?! No.. That can't..._  
"Oh, how did it taste differently?" Ryou thinks, deeply.  
"Somewhat more bitter..." Bakura chuckles softly, inside.  
"Maybe it lost some of its inner when it fell?" Ryou nods, agreeing.  
"I guess that's indeed the reason..."

"I guess you'd like to rest a bit more now..." Ryou nods. Bakura gets up. "Sleep well... I'll tell when dinner is ready..." Ryou nods. "Thank you..." Bakura nods, as sign that it's not a problem. Then he leaves Ryou alone in his room. Ryou lies down and quickly takes off to the dream world. Bakura walks down, his head foggy. His minds are still with their kiss. He smiles with the thought and he blushes slightly. _He's just __too__ sweet, I can't believe... And he seems to be weak for liquor too, useful information... I should bake something well for dinner... Something very sweet... __**Wait!**__  
I don't even like sweets... I might be able to bake something apart for Ryou..? No, that ain't good logics... He's too curious to not ask the logics behind that... Maybe Yugi prefers sweet food too, then I could say I wanted to thank him..._

"Yugi, come here!"


	7. Like dreams

Chapter 7  
Like dreams

Yugi runs to Bakura when he seems to need to tell something important. Bakura is still thinking about the kiss, so he is absent-minded. He doesn't notice that he is smiling a bit as well. "What is it, sir?!" Yugi directly asks when he arrives. Just then he sees the smile. "W-what did you do.?!" Bakura smiles a bit more. "I just fed him some chocolate, don't worry..." Yugi nods. "I wanted to know if you like or dislike sweet food, for dinner..." Yugi keeps in silence. "W-why do you want to know?" Bakura chuckles a bit. "If you do like sweet food, I'll make a sweet dinner..." Yugi thinks about it. "And if I don't like sweet food..?" Bakura's smile fades a bit away. "Well, then I make dinner like I like it the most..." Yugi swallowed, he knows what Bakura likes the most. Meat, lots of meat, no vegetables and probably not the healthiest potatoes. "I prefer sweet, sir..." He says truthfully. "But I thought you didn't like sweet?" Bakura chuckles a bit and nods. "I indeed dislike sweet, but I can bake a bit for myself, it's not like I can't make more than one kind of dinner in one go..." Yugi nods. "Thank you, sir!" Bakura nods, it was like he hoped. "Now you can leave again..." Yugi nods and leaves the room cheerfully. Bakura walks to his kitchen when the door closes.  
_Ah, perfect.. I already thought Yugi liked sweet more than meat... Now, let's think about what to bake..._ Bakura takes out a cook book and searches the best, sweetest dinner.

* * *

_Those chocolates were really delicious, but they were dry too... I'm so thirsty! I hope Bakura has enough to drink ready with dinner.. I wonder what he's going to cook... I'm almost sure that he locked the door again... Well, why should I even try, it's probably a surprise what's he's cooking... But if they're as good as the chocolate was, then I think I won't leave this all... I mean, an own room, threats, funny games, sweet and __delicious__ food! They actually care about me here, I mean like, I even have bandage..._ Ryou looks down to his feet. The bandage is done very well. _Ugh, the time's going __so__ slow right now! Why can't it be dark already? Al those days it was going too fast, now I'm not fleeing anymore, and it's too slow! I don't even have a clock and I know it's not even past 5 o'clock..._ Ryou's rant keeps going for a longer time than interesting. Seems like he finally had the time to release his anger and free his mind again.

* * *

Bakura has his cook book open on a page he literally never had seen before. The sweetest scent he ever smelled hangs around in the whole kitchen. _I think he would love this... He better should, because I can't stand this smell!_ Four pots and pans are bubbling. _Well, now my own dinner too..._ Bakura walks to a gigantic refrigerator and opens it. He takes out a few pieces of meat and a small piece of lettuce. Some fresh potatoes as well. Somewhat an healthy dinner for him as well, seems so. Bakura goes back to the stove and bakes his food as well.

* * *

Bakura puts the food on dishes and places them on a pretty small table. Three chairs are placed around it. One chair is somewhat bigger, it's the most on the head looking. Next to it is a rickety chair, it's pretty close to the bigger one. The last one is a normal chair, it's not closer to the other chairs nor further away. Bakura is done now, he's still clear yet the stove could be less messy.  
"Yugi, dinner is done!" Bakura closes a window that he opened against the scent and walks out. Up to Ryou to let him know he can come eat as well. The young whitenette should be hungry again, it's half past six. He opens the door and step back to be sure Ryou didn't fall against him. But Ryou wasn't against the door. Bakura looks around. "Where..?" He asks himself and searches through the room. Then he sees some white hair above the bed. "There you are..." Bakura walks to Ryou. The young boy sits in a corner with his front facing to the wall. He looks up quickly now. "B-Bakura!" He seems shocked. He holds something in his right hand which he now shoves away, under the bed. "What were you doing?" Bakura asks carefully, somewhat worried. He looks right into the chocolate eyes. Ryou looks right into Bakura's eyes as well, then he gets up. "N-nothing..." A small stipple on his shirt catches Bakura's eyes directly. "What's this?" Bakura places his finger on it. It was reddish and not dry yet. He looks in the eyes. "What Did You Do?" He asks severe. Ryou sighs and looks to his feet. His left arm relaxes a bit. Ryou first tried to hide his arm behind his back but now it seems to don't mind him anymore. Fresh blood is collected around his wrist. Bakura looks to the wrist. One glance up into the eyes and then back to the wrist. He gently grabs it and pulls it up. "Did you cut yourself?!" He looks up to the face. He seems regretful. "Come, wash the blood away, we're about to eat..." Ryou nods, he tries to pull his arm back but fails. Bakura places one hand on the back of the slender teenager and they walk to the bathroom, then he releases the wrist. Ryou slowly opens up the crane and with a small amount of water he washes away the blood bit by bit. It becomes clear that it was just one cut, but not just a cut. Bakura moves a bit closer to see what it is but Ryou turns the crane off and moves his arm down. "Can I use a towel too?" Bakura nods trying to see what it is. Ryou puts an towel on the cut directly and dries it off in silence. He didn't say an single word more than he needed. "Show me your arm.." Bakura says severe, Ryou looks up. "Why?" Bakura signs the teenager to show his arm. Ryou looks down obliquely and moves his arm up to Bakura. With his hands his keeps the thin arm up when he looks. It was a curl with an heart as middle. "Why this, Ryou?" He asks and then looks up. The regretful whitenette shrugs. Bakura nods and releases the arm. "Come, dinner is getting cold..." The older guy turns around and walks down. Ryou follows.

* * *

Yugi was waiting for Bakura and Ryou in the eating room already when the two arrive. Bakura sits down on the biggest chair and pats on the nearest chair. "Come Ryou, sits down." He nods in silence and sits down. "Don't be so silent, it's okay, don't be ashamed..." Ryou looks up to the whitenette and nods. "T-thank you..." He whispers. Yugi sits down in silence. "Smells good, sir..." Yugi says and picks up his cutlery. "It indeed does..." Ryou whispers and picks up the cutlery as well. "You can talk normal, you don't have to whisper..." Bakura said a bit irritated. Ryou nods. "Bon appétit..." He then says. The other two nod. "Bon appétit." Bakura says too. He cuts his meat and Ryou looks to his food for a little longer. "Don't worry.." Ryou looks up to Yugi. "He doesn't poison you or so, go ahead and eat it..." Ryou nods and looks down. He slowly takes a piece of potato on his fork and brings it to his mouth. It smells horribly sweet. Ryou puts the fork in his mouth and blushes a bit. "hmm..." He softly moans. He eats the potato. "This is the sweetest potato I've ever tasted!" He sounds excited. Bakura smiles a bit. "I hope it is, it took long to cook... And they're not cheap as well..." Ryou nods, a small smile on his face. He continues to eat. Bakura's meat is already gone when Ryou is half way the potatoes. Yugi eats calmly, in silence. As Ryou finishes the potatoes he starts eating the vegetables and meat. "Do you want something to drink, Ryou?" He nods and Bakura takes a fresh, clean glass. He pours a red, sweet liquid in it and gives it to Ryou. He swallows and starts drinking greedily. "This is delicious! I love you!" He says cheerfully. Yugi notices the cut on the inside of the wrist. "Thank you..." Bakura smiles, he just finished eating. _Wait... What did he just say? Did he just certify his love for me? That sounds just like a dream.. Just like dreams... _"Can you repeat that, Ryou?" Yugi asks coolly. "Err.. Why?"  
"Just do so..." Ryou nods, confused. "I said:  
This is delicious..." Ryou looks to Yugi, awaiting a reply. "And after that..?" Ryou thinks deeply. "I do not think I said something else..."  
"You did..." Ryou looks to Bakura now. "What did I say then?" He asks confusedly, and curiously. "If I heard it right, you said 'This is delicious, I love you'..." Ryou silences, he opens his mouth to say something but as he doesn't know what, he closes his mouth again. "I don't remember..." He says, his voice gets softer.  
"Well, it would explain your cutting..." Yugi says and looks to the whitenette's face, which turns to him. Ryou grabs his wrist where the cut is located. Yugi chuckled. "I already saw it, you can't hide it anymore... Relax, it's nothing to be ashamed of..." Ryou nods. "Is it because your heart's will or not?" Yugi asks calmly. Ryou shrugs. "I-I don't really know..." The small teenager nods. "Go ahead and finish eating first.. If you want I can speak alone with you later..?" Ryou nods and continues to eat. Bakura watched Ryou all the time but now looks to Yugi. He nods, he seems to know what the whitenette means. "Relax, sir, fate will always be fair..." He nods and gets up. "Come, get all the mess cleaned..." Yugi nods, gets up and goes to the kitchen to clean up. Bakura walks to the stairs. "W-what are you going to do?" Ryou asks, a bit afraid. "I'm going to get that knife... How did you even get it!?" Ryou looks down. "I found it somewhere and took it with me..."  
"Did you cut yourself earlier too?" Ryou shakes his head. "No..."  
"Okay, I'll have to believe you on your word..." Bakura walks up stairs and goes in to the room.

_Well... That went bad... I don't even get what I said myself... What does he give me? _He looks to the glass. A little bottom still remains in the glass. He looks closer and smells a suspicious odour. _It smells... Like alcohol... But that can't be, can it? ...  
Should Bakura really do that to me? Well, it kinda explains some stuff... My mind is yet too foggy to think too much about it right now... I should just finish eating and go take a nap...  
Yes.. A nap would be good..._ Ryou continues to eat, more rapidly now. Bakura comes down with the knife in his hands. "It's a nice one... Where did you find it?" Ryou thinks deeply. "harbour..."  
"Really?" Ryou nods. "Why?"  
"It's very old yet expensive... It must be from pirates..." Ryou looks to Bakura. "Really!?  
I found it on the ground... I took it with me so nobody wounded him- or herself with it..." Bakura chuckled. "Instead of that you hurt yourself..." Ryou nods and takes the last bit of food in his mouth. He chews well yet rapid. "Can I go to sleep in the room now, sir?" Bakura nods. "Go ahead and nap, I won't stop you, Ryou..."

Ryou nods and goes up, to sleep.


	8. Sleepless Discussion

Ryou lies on his back on the soft bed. He can't sleep, too much pulls his attention. He can't help it, Bakura made him confused, and Yugi as well. He pulls up his arm and looks to his wrist. Blood still slowly pours through the heart. _I don't even know why I did this myself... How can __anybody__ else then know why I cut myself? Humbug, I guess... I do not think I'm in love... And even if I am, with who..?  
Gah! This is why fled so many times... I couldn't take it that I am different from the others...  
Why do I lie to myself? I didn't have friends, they were already adult when I was born... My parents did __everything__ to make me perfect... But they were afraid, I had white hair already by birth... They feared that my hair would have meant that I'll turn out __dead__... White hair symbolizes death, I guess, but why? I mean, Bakura, he has white hair too... He ain't- He isn't dead, or is he? No... Maybe it means something that-  
__Don't__ think like that... Life's- Life is already hard enough... God, how much alcohol did I get!? I thought I would have been able to keep my promise to never __ever__ get alcohol through my mouth... _He looks up. He's clearly sad. _I am so sorry... I'm sorry for letting you fail.. I'm sorry for being different.. "I'm so sorry for being such a failure..."_

"You're not a failure..." Ryou looks to the door. It's slightly opened. "How-..?" The door opens a bit further. For the first time it wasn't Bakura opening the door, it was Yugi. "I heard you talking..." The whitenette looks diagonally down, blushing from shame. "Can I come in?" The bigger teenager looks up and nods. "Sure, why not?" Yugi shrugs. "I've learn to ask it first..." Ryou nods, smiling slightly. "I've learned it too, manners..." Yugi nods slightly. Ryou sits up, his arms rest on his lap, the wrists slightly turned into sight. "May I have a closer look?" Yugi asks, pointing to the cut wrist. Ryou could already have guessed that Yugi wanted to see it closer and he reached out his wrist to him. "Sure..." Yugi nods. "Thank you..." As he looks closer he sees that it is actually perfectly cut. You can almost mistake it with an tattoo, but the blood pouring out was a dead giveaway. "Well, at least it's nicely done..." Yugi says, unsure. Ryou sits in silence but nods. "May I sit down?" Ryou knows what Yugi wants now, he glances to the open door and back to Yugi, who chuckled. "I can close it if you'd prefer?"  
"Well, I think I can trust you the most right now, and I know it's good for me to sometimes talk everything off.. A bit privacy would be preferred, of course, but if it's more comfortable for you to keep it open than that is okay to me..." Yugi was surprised by the fact Ryou just spoke, and so much in one go. The voice was soft and shaky, yet clear. The alcohol didn't leave scars in the speaking of the whitenette. "I have no further preference, so closed it is..." Yugi walks to the door and closes it softly, slowly. Then he walks back and sits down next to Ryou. Directly visible was that Ryou is sad. He keeps his eyes locked on the ground and doesn't say one soft or shaky word. Who knows what is going through his mind at this very moment? Yugi at least doesn't. "May I first know why you were actually here?" Ryou looks up. "'Course-" Disgust on his face after saying that, the alcohol made his mind a bit fogy. "To be honest, I've fled away from my family..."  
"Why?"  
"They were anxious, I felt alone and the pressure started to get too much for me... They thought I'd die soon after my birth, because of my white hair... I've never get it and now even less.. My family didn't accept me to play alone neither to play with age mates, so they asked adults to play with me... I never liked them but I always said I did...  
They tried to keep me happy, but they never got why I wasn't happy at all..." Yugi was kind of shocked, already.  
"... I fled away when I got a change, my parents lost tons of money saying they could buy me anything I wanted, when they got their yearly bill they were shocked... I am a teenager and so was I right then... I wanted to have everything I could think of... I saw my change and slipped through the door opening. But I later on heard my parents got screwed, together with my whole family. They're poor now... And that is all my fault, I feel so guilty when I think about it..." He looks down. His shaky voice already sounded straighter, smoothened, but yet soft and sad.  
"I'm so sorry for you, -"  
"Don't be... I choose to take the adventure outside my house..." Yugi nods. "Yet, it makes me feel sad when I hear it... But then, you could have found a stay quickly, not?" Ryou shook his head.  
"I tried to stay somewhere, but I failed... The news went too fast and nobody likes me anymore... Some because I'm poor, some because I'm homeless, some because I screwed lives..." Yugi nods.  
"Yet this village is very far away from any other town, city or village, you were here early in the morning, how?" Ryou grins ashamed.  
"I slept in a cave close to this village last night... When the first sun rays came they woke me up and I went into the village..."  
"That explains a lot... Yet not everything... How long are you away from house right now?" Ryou lets out air slowly while thinking.  
"4 months or something like that... I'm not sure, sorry..." Yugi nods. "It's okay..."

"So you basically left because you are, or were, different? But nobody likes you?" Ryou nods. He holds back tears, very well. His sight blurs sometimes but tears don't flow when that happens. "Don't be afraid to cry... I'm here for you as long as you need..." Ryou nods, he looks down, that hides away tears better. Yet something drips onto the bed. Yugi opened up his arms to receive Ryou when he cries. Ryou looks up and sees that Yugi already saw the tear. He looks down again. Trying to convince himself that he doesn't need to cry. But he fails, almost out of the blue he clamps his slender arms round Yugi and starts to cry. Yugi smiled slightly trying to cheer the crying whitenette up. He slowly places his arms around the thin body. "You haven't eaten a lot lately, did you?" The crying teenager shakes his head. Nobody hears the footsteps on the stair until they arrive at the room's door. "What's going on?" Ryou looks up directly when he hears the voice. A shot of happiness and a shot of fear go through him and he looks to Yugi what he's going to say. "Nothing..." He answers. Well, not the best answer you can give, but on those moments they're men's best friend. The door opens. A great timing of course, Ryou just moved back from the shoulder and Yugi just turned his head. They look like they just kissed. "Yugi..?" The voice shakes from anger. Yugi jumps up. "I'm sure your thoughts are different from reality, sir!" Yugi says directly. He knows what really happened. "I know that you can lie very well, Yugi." Bakura steps closer to the small boy. "How can I ever believe something you say when I see it wi-"  
"It's true..." Ryou pulls up his knees to his chest. "He just tried to c-cheer me up..." Ryou tried to talk coolly, yet he couldn't stop the tears from flowing again. He sits on the bed, his face buried in his arms, crying. Bakura signs Yugi to leave and walks to Ryou. "Hey..." Ryou doesn't look up. "... It's okay... Everybody needs to cry sometimes..." He slowly sits down next to Ryou. He looks to the crying boy and spreads his arms a bit. "Don't cry..." Ryou slowly looks up, noticing Bakura was offering a hug. Of course Ryou wanted the hug. He, again, clamps his thin arms around the body offering a hug. Ryou noticed the warmth of Bakura's body and digs his face a bit in his chest. His crying turned into heavily sobbing. The warmth helped to calm down more easily. Ryou shoves his head a bit and keeps his arms around Bakura, though he already stopped crying and heavily sobbing. He holds his cheek against the warm chest. Bakura smiles. "I see Yugi wasn't that warm as I am..?" Ryou shakes his head. ""Not even close..." He blushes, it's not clear if it because he's ashamed, because of the warmth or a small crush.

After a small amount of time Ryou moves his head up again. Their eyes meet for a moment, their faces very close. But Ryou looks down and sits back straight before Bakura could lean in for a kiss. "Thank you, Bakura... I appreciate the hug, a lot..." Ryou smiled slightly, blushing. Bakura nods. "It was no problem, I'd like people to be happy.. Or at least happier than when they cry..."  
"Same... And especially when it's about myself or someone my heart beats for..." The older whitenette almost felt that Ryou meant him though he wasn't 100% sure.  
"Do you know someone your heart beats for at this very moment?" Ryou looks down and back up.  
"I'm not sure about that yet... Might be yes, might be no..."  
"Okay, you know that you can always tell me or Yugi about it, right?" Ryou nods. _I miss the warmth already... Okay, but, who can__not__ miss that warmth? It's just so warm and-_ "Is everything alright?" Ryou wakes up from his thoughts and nods. "Why yes..?"  
"Okay... I thought that you might be getting a fever or something.. You're blushing..." Bakura slowly moves his hand towards Ryou's cheek to feel his blush. First the younger whitenette moves his head away but then finds the limit of his neck. Bakura still moves closer to Ryou to feel his cheek. Ryou suddenly spreads his arms and hugs Bakura. In a reflex Bakura moves back a bit quickly. Yet, he gets caught in the hug. Ryou pusses his head against the warm chest again and blushes. Bakura chuckles. "You can just ask for a hug, you don't need to attack..." He said joking and pats Ryou's white hair. He smiles, yet nobody can see it. "Ryou, ?" Ryou looks up and softly says "hmm?"  
"I'm sorry, but I have work to do now... I'm glad I could cheer you up though..."  
_Damn work!_ They both thought at the same moment. "Oh.. Okay..." Ryou slowly releases Bakura from his hug. He softly sighs and Bakura grins. "We can hug after work time too..." Ryou looks up into the brown eyes of Bakura. He thinks about how to reply to that. Yet he is too slow, Bakura already got up and leaves the room when he knows a good reply. When Bakura goes back downstairs Ryou sighs, it sounds as well sad as annoyed. Yugi looks around the corner but Ryou doesn't notice him. He lets himself fall backwards onto the bed. He sighs softly. "I'll be a lot more sleepless now... Gah, I miss his warmth already!" Ryou grabs a pillow that was near and hugs it tightly.

"Still sure you're not in love?" Ryou looks up directly. He blushes from shame and hides his behind the pillow. "Meep!" He softly says as answer to Yugi. He chuckles. "You're almost a tomato..!" The joke didn't help at all. "You can always talk to me, but now I have to work..." Ryou nods and watches Yugi leave.

_Damn..!_


	9. Till sleep

The sound of a clock passing time kills Ryou's patient-less hours of waiting. A clock sounds, it's now past 8 in the afternoon. Ryou lies on the bed waiting, still hugging the pillow. He feels lonely, though he feels less alone than he ever did when he was alone. He feels that there are people caring at this moment. The clock sounds again, half nine now. He sighs softly. _Why must they __both__ have long days..? I'm lonely... I don't like being alone at all.. Even less since I want to talk more... Wait, I think I hear footsteps on the stairs..!_ The bored teenager sits up and places the pillow on the spot it came from. The footsteps sound heavy, they're coming closer. It should be Bakura. The whitenette, who isn't bored anymore, remains still. He awaits what is going to happen. The door opens a bit. "Hey~" Ryou directly greets the person in the door opening. "Hey, how is it going?" The voice is low yet charming.  
"Pretty fine, Bakura, but I'm cold..." The teenager sounds a bit whimpering. Bakura smirks a bit and walks into the room. His suit's jacket is opened up in the front, it makes Ryou blush a bit and he looks down. "I'm sorry about the cold... I was almost melting so I turned the heater down..." The whitenette nods. "It's no problem.. I-"  
"were just requesting a hug, didn't you?" Bakura walks over to the bed. Ryou still looks down. "M-Maybe..." He says softly. Bakura chuckles a bit. "Come on, it's written all over your face..!" He spreads his arms a bit. Ryou looks up sees the spread arms. _How can I say no to his hugs?_ Ryou spreads his arms smoothly and pretty rapidly, he places them around Bakura. His arms are slim yet long. Bakura managed to sit down before Ryou hugged him. The younger whitenette softly places his head against the warm chest and blushes. "You're so warm..." He softly whispers, wondering why and how. "I already cooled down actually.. Yet I'm a warm person..." Ryou smiles, still hugging. "I'd prefer hugging you above sitting against a radiator.. Really..." Bakura looks down to the chocolate eyes, which were hidden behind eye lids. "I can't believe it..." Ryou looks up, with open eyes. Their eyes meet and Ryou blushes a bit more. "Well, why shouldn't I?" Bakura thinks. "you can manage the warmth of a radiator..." Ryou giggles a bit. "Well, you talk, care and aren't from steel..."  
"True.. But still..." Bakura truly couldn't believe it. _Well, it's true he's hugging me for the third time already.. He really likes my warmth I guess... Or is it just a __pretext__ to be close to me? Ah, who knows..? _"Are you sure you're just liking the warmth..?" He carefully asks and looks to his face. He looks down and his blushes don't get less. "How do you mean?" He manages to ask coolly.  
"Well, it's not like you don't care about me at all... And you love to hug me..." Ryou thinks deeply, how to answer the question..? "Do you care about me at all?" Bakura tries to simplify the question. Yet there isn't an answer. "Yes or no?" Bakura asks, somewhat severe. "Yes, b-"  
"How much?" Ryou looks a bit empty to Bakura's face. "How much do you care?"  
Yet another silence. Ryou gives up. "I-I just don't know the answer, yet... Sorry..." Bakura nods. "It's okay, it's no problem..." The teenager relaxes a bit more and lies the side of his face against his chest. He hears Bakura's heart beat. It sounds rapidly. "Is everything okay? Or are you not relaxed?"  
"How do you mean, Ryou?" Just after asking he realises Ryou should hear his rapid heart. "I'm okay, I just have some issues..."  
"Have you been to the doctor with it already?"  
"Yes..."  
"What did he say?"  
"I should not worry too much about it when my heart rushes..."  
"Oh.. Okay..." Ryou relaxes again. "And you don't have to worry about me too much as well..." Bakura continued his sentence, a bit as a tease. The teenager blushes. "Your heart is calming down already..." He sounds somewhat relieved. Bakura chuckles. "Don't worry, I know my own body..." Ryou nods and softly lies his hand next to his head. His reason is unclear, even for himself.  
"You're so careful.. I don't get why people should hate you..." Bakura says truthful.  
"Thank you.. But to hate there isn't a real reason sometimes..."  
"That's just unfair..." Bakura places his hand on Ryou's chest. He looks down to Bakura's hand. "Hey..." Ryou looks up directly. "What?"  
"Relax..." Ryou didn't get that reaction at all. "Huh?" He almost directly replies.  
"You're heart is rushing even more than my own heart..." The teen looks to the hand on his chest again. "R-Really..?" Bakura nods. "I don't lie about how hearts beat..." Ryou moves a bit back, removing his hand from Bakura's chest. He slips his hand under Bakura's to feel his own heart. And to his surprise Bakura's actually didn't lie. His heart is racing as a uncontrollable maniac. "Y-You're right..." He whispers, surprised and ashamed. "Ashamed by your own heart..?" Ryou looks up and back down. "M-Maybe..."  
"Don't be... "  
"O-Okay..."  
"Just relax, okay? I'm sure it'll calm down by itself, but you need to help it relax..." Ryou nods. "So I need to relax as much as possible?" Bakura nods, coolly. Ryou think deeply, he can't choose between two things. "May I cuddle, maybe?" He then asks blushing, but looking up. "S-sure..." Bakura answers surprised. Almost directly two tender arms wrap around him. Ryou smiles slightly, blushing heavily. He tries to lie down as fast as possible but Bakura takes his time to lie down. As they both lie Ryou pulls himself closer and digs his face a bit into Bakura's chest. Bakura blushes a little as well, not much though. The older whitenette looks to the door one time and saw it was closed. But he didn't close it. He pulls up the blanket to their shoulder. Bakura could swear Ryou stopped moving. Most of the time he was moving his head a bit. Bakura moved down the blanket a bit. As he already thought, Ryou, who's head still is against Bakura's chest, fell asleep. He looks to the innocent boy and then puts the blanket over both of them and closes his eyes. _It was a nice first day... I'll give him rest first, and I'm afraid he'll leave by tomorrow again.. But that's okay, what fate wants is what happens..._

_Well, sleep well Ryou... You need the rest..._


	10. Leaving?

Ryou slowly wakes up. The sun is already shining bright but the curtains keep the light outside. Ryou moaned softly as he sat up. He rubs in his eyes before opening them. Just then he sees Bakura left. _Ahhh, I forgot about that... I would probably have bored him out... I'm so boring...What am I even thinking? He left to sleep in his own room... He won't sleep together with me, or should he..? Hngg, stop thinking like this! You're a boy with manners, Ryou, you should even be __close__ to think about being gay or other people being gay..._ He slaps his forehead with the palm of his hand the wake up from the bad thoughts. He looks around. He's all alone, but clearly doesn't feel lonely anymore. Yet he feels still tired so he lies back down. He slowly closes his eyes to take off to dream land, again. Almost directly after closing his eyes he falls asleep and forgets about the room and the mansion again. Into a deep snooze, and then an even deeper sleep. Yep, he was really tired, every single second that he was awake he was thinking so hardly, that he tired himself badly. He didn't even notice the sweet scent in the air. Not yet.

* * *

Bakura stands in the kitchen. He cooks a sweet dinner, for Ryou. He smiles while cooking. He can't wait to see Ryou's face when he eats it. Yet he didn't put alcohol in it, or did he..? We do not know the answer, yet. Yugi has a day off in the morning, which he was very thankful for. Bakura was hoping for the greatest luck he could get, and that was much. _ Ah, what am I even hoping for? I'm an horrible person, fate will never let Ryou stay and fall in love with me... But.. It'll be gratefully appreciated if it happens..._ The breakfast he was making is now done. He turns off the pits he used and puts the food together on a plate. _There we go.. I can't wait to see his smile.. It might be the last time I see his smile..._ He puts the pots and pans he used on one pile on the sideboard and puts the plate and a glass with something to drink on a tray. He goes up stairs and softly opens the door. _He's still asleep.. I thought I heard him waking up earlier this morning... Weird... _He walks towards the bed. "Wake up..." As reply on that Ryou softly moans as a 'no'. "Come on, wake up..." Ryou again moans softly, now with an answer. "Five more minutes..." Bakura walks a bit closer. "Wake up or you aren't going to leave." He said, a bit annoyed and severe. "Oh, then..." Ryou turns his back to Bakura and pulls the blankets up a bit. "You don't even want to leave, huh..?" Bakura had a little smirk on his face. "Well, then I'll take the dinner with me down." Just now Ryou smell the sweet scent of the breakfast. In one go he sat up and rubs a bit in his eyes. "N-no..." He reaches on arm to take the breakfast over, the other one he uses to rub his eye. Bakura turns around as he already started to walk away. "So you want your breakfast?" The whitenette nods, now he reaches his second arm to it too. "You look too cute to say no to, right now..." Ryou smiles slightly and moves his hands a bit as in 'hurry up and give me that please'. "Hey hey, not so greedy!" Bakura says, to tease the teenager. He pouts a bit and lets his arms fall on the blanket. "Don't be sad, of course you'll eat. I made it for you.." Ryou looks up, hopeful. "But, I don't want you to just eat it.. You have to earn it." The teenager blinks silenced, confused. "How do you mean..?" He carefully asks. Bakura chuckles a bit. "Well, just like I say, you have to earn it.. Just try to earn it..." Ryou thinks about how to earn some food. He thinks deeply. _How can I possibly earn my breakfast..? I do not know him well yet, so how would it be possible to please him? _He thinks about what he already know about Bakura. He seems to care a lot about Ryou. _He really wants to be sure I'm fine.. He cares a lot about me, even though I'm new... He might- __NO__ I may __not__ think about that.. It's against my manners and rules.. Yet it seems to be so true... _"Stuck in thoughts?" Ryou directly looks up as he was drowned into thoughts. He was captured deep within his mind. "E-eh, somewhat... I-I'm just thinking how to earn my breakfast..." He silences up again and continues to think. _Yet I really think he likes me.. As in, more than normal.. I-I'm not sure, but it might be usable to please him... I do not know anything else to please him, actually.. So I have to just do that... _"Well, I hope you soon co-" Bakura gets silenced by Ryou. The teenager suddenly came closer to Bakura and pressed his lips onto Bakura's. Ryou blushes a deep red and closes his eyes. Bakura first stares at Ryou with wide eyes. Then he slowly closes them. _Well, this is something I could not have guessed of.. I thought he'd just give me a nice promise... This is way better._ Bakura starts to kiss back now, earning a little squeak from the teenager. Ryou slowly stops to kiss now, hoping it was well enough for his breakfast. He is starving and wants to eat something badly. Bakura continues the kiss a little longer but then slowly stops as well.  
"C-can I eat now?" Bakura thinks for a moment, nods and hands over the tray that he placed on the bed before. He does not blush, but Ryou does. The teenager blushes deep red as he takes a piece of bread in one hand. "It's still warm..." he slowly brings it to his mouth and eats it. "Are you sure it isn't yourself?" Bakura asks, watching Ryou eat. The whitenette manages to blush even more and looks diagonally down. "That is a no to me..." Ryou smiles slightly and takes another bite of the bread. _Sometimes I wish I ain't so predictable.. Or so weak, I blush with the simplest things... _He finishes his bread. "Are you hungry? Or are you longing for another kiss?" The older whitenette asks to tease Ryou. "W-what do you think?" He replies and takes a nip of the drink. "Longing." Ryou spits out the drink. "E-excuse me?! I-I'm not longing, I', just hungry.." Bakura smirks a bit. "Ah, so you admit that you want to kiss again?" Ryou just swallows away another nip when he hears that. "I-I'm sorry, I'm starving, that's all.." He moves his glass up again. "Aww, don't be, come here..." Bakura comes closer and pushes his lips onto Ryou's. He earns a squeak with it but as well as a deep red blush. Both whitenettes closes their eyes. Without even noticing Ryou kisses back. Bakura still doesn't blush. The only sound in the mansion is the sound of their kiss. Bakura slowly slides his tongue near Ryou's mouth. Yet the boy doesn't notice it. Suddenly a clock sounds and the teenager accidentally bites Bakura's lips. The older whitenette moans softly, one short time. Then he deepens the kiss a bit causing that his tongue now slides into the small opening between their lips. Ryou lets out a little squeak as he feels something on his lips. _Oh no, this isn't good..!_ Bakura slowly places his hands on the back and cheek of his love as he continues kissing. As Ryou tries to hide his tongue away he slides it a bit forward. Their tongues now touch, and rub, each other for a moment. The kiss gets deepened further and Ryou's tongue slides out his mouth. Luckily Ryou knows how to kiss, which is actually a wonder. But it makes it able for him to know how to keep breathing while kissing. He slowly manages to pull his tongue back into his own mouth and moves back a little. Unfortunately the whitenette with he still is connected moves with him. But he gets what Ryou means and slowly stops to kiss. Ryou is ashamed, ashamed f what just happened. He does know that he started the kiss, he caused the kisses. He looks down, blushing and embarrassed. "Boy, you're delicious..." Bakura whispers and licks his lips off. "Who knew the small boy with manners would be such a great kisser? Or that he would kiss a male?" Ryou keeps in silence, as he feels even worse by what Bakura just said. "Hey, it's okay.. It's not your fault.. It was not your choice to fall in love with me, is it?" The teenager keeps looking down. "I am not in love..." He defends himself, and his family. "Oh no, you only kissed with me, twice..." Bakura looks to the two, down pointed, chocolate eyes. He wants to see his reaction. "You're not making me feel better, Bakura.. Yes, I might be in love, breaking all my parent's rules, but I also might just try to please you... You do not know..." Bakura was surprised by the strong defence the teenager brought. Ryou looks up a bit, wanting to see what the older guy thinks. A hesitating face is visible for him and he looks back down. "Well, why do you blush if you just try to please me?" Bakura sustains and looks sharply to the teenager. "Natural reaction." He answers simply, not even looking up, not even seeming to think about it. "Liar, you choose those words before answering..!" Ryou looks up, shocked and surprised. "H-how do you know?!" Bakura smirks.  
"I'm trained, Ryou. I have more life experience than you..." Ryou nods. "that's true..." Bakura keeps smirking. "So you do have a crush on me." Ryou looks into the brown eyes, shocked, and surprised. Then he looks down blushing. "I do not want to talk about love..." Bakura goes to sit down besides Ryou. "You have to, I'm not going to leave you until we're done talking. And I say when that is.." Ryou sighs softly but then smiles slightly. "I'm an boring person, but have fun watching me awaiting for some sentences."  
"Oh ho ho. You think you actually bore me? Because you don't.. I could watch that slender frame getting uncomfortable for hours, so you better can give up right away.. Before you're getting in danger..." Ryou looks up, shocked, but over all confused. "D-Danger?" The strong whitenette nods.  
"I'm a dangerous man, don't you know? Much people tried to flee from me, and they all kinda collapsed under my danger."  
"Y-Your D-danger?" Ryou failed to sound calm. He was clearly impressed and scared now. Bakura nods, coolly, making it clear he wasn't lying. Because he wasn't, at all.

"W-what do you want to know, B-Bakura?" Ryou tries to calm himself down. Though it doesn't work out well. "Do you have a crush on me?" Bakura repeats, his voice is clear. "T-the truth is.. I do not know if I do or not... I'm doomed by my uncertainty..." Bakura thinks. "What did you feel while our kiss?" He then asks. "Which of the t-two?" He gets as reply.  
"The second one.." Ryou thinks, backing up the memories of not long ago. He tries to put his feels into words. "I felt my heart, it seems to have a heart failing.. I feel it tickle inside-"  
"Your belly?" Ryou opens his eyes and looks to Bakura, confused. "Hm?"  
"Do you feel it tickle inside your belly?" The teenager closes his eyes and thinks.  
"In my stomach, yes..."  
"Well, isn't it clear then?" Bakura asks and gets up. He keeps his eyes focused on the slender frame. "What is clear?"  
"Your love for me.. People call those tickling inside their stomach butterflies sometimes..." Ryou seems surprised.  
"B-butterflies..?  
I-I'm i-in love..?" He seems shocked, robberies at the idea.

"Yes..." Bakura turns away and leaves Ryou to think.


	11. Promise

Ryou just lies there, his long, white hair is messy but remains close to the pale head. He was struck in his mind. _I-I am... In love..? I-I'm in love with.. A male... Bakura was right, who knew I would be gay? _A soft voice starts to echo through his head now. _'You might be in love with a guy, but it doesn't mean you can't fall in love with a girl as well' Well, the voice is right.. But... I just can't believe it... I __can't__, It's wrong.. So wrong to feel like this... Yet it feels fascinating, It makes me curious, I want to feel it better, to feel it more, stronger. Yet I feel afraid, so, so afraid of what is going to happen next... I do not know what Bakura is going to do, what Yugi is thinking about me now, what my parents will do when they hear this...  
I-I can't imagine how shocked they'll be.. But, it's my true inside, right? They cannot hate me for being me, or can they?_ Just when someone knocks on the door the whitenette looks up. A little scream of shock. He sits up and strokes his hair back down. It's getting messier slowly. The door slowly opens. "Bakura sent me..?" The teenager recognises the voice directly. "Come in, Yugi, and why?" Ryou watches the door as it opens and a small teenager walks in. "He sent me to talk with you..." Ryou was surprised, yet slightly shocked and afraid. "A-about what?" Yugi shakes his head. "He did not say the subject, he just sent me to talk.. So what happened when I was gone?" Ryou was surely surprised that Bakura didn't tell Yugi. _Should I actually say it? I could just hide it but.. No... Lying is none of my nature... But how to tell it..?_

"W-well.. Bakura wanted a little 'game' with breakfast so I had to 'earn' my food. And when the only idea I could come up with was to kiss him I felt .. unique .. inside... I seem to really be –in love, with him..." The ashamed whitenette looks down to the bed he was sitting on as he saw the teenager's mouth open up. "Y-you mean.. You're in love with Bakura? No jokes?" Ryou nods at the first part, and then shakes his head. "I still don't lie about love.." Yugi smiles slightly. "You know, he'll act so much different when you tell him..!" He seems excited, happy. "You know, he actually told me..." Yugi softly gasps. "S-so he knows y-y-"  
"Yes. He knows my feelings for him already..." The whitenette admits and looks straight into the purple eyes. "O-oh.. I-I'm so glad.. Y-you cannot believe it..." Ryou tilts his head a bit. "Why are you glad about it?" He asks confused. "I'll tell you the whole story, to make it clear..." The small boy takes a seat on the edge of the bed and starts to explain.

* * *

When Bakura goes down he softly hums a happy song. _I __cannot__ believe it! My love, Ryou, actually __is__ in love, with me! I could have only dreamed about it, actually. I want to-_ "Hello, sir!" Yugi's voice sounds. "Oh, hello Yugi.. Can you maybe first talk with Ryou?" The teenager nods surprised. "W-why?" Bakura sighs softly. "Just go, okay?" The teenager nods, then goes up to Ryou's room and knocks on the door.

_And yet again, I cannot believe it!_

* * *

"I-I didn't know that..." Ryou was shocked, surprised and afraid now. "I-I'm afraid.. Is this really the cause of his being..?" Yugi nods in silence. "You have to listen well to him, rather hurt than broken, right?" The hollow whitenette nods, losing his words. He tries to avoid dry lips. "S-so, I-if he w-wants..-" Yugi nods directly, "You better should keep listening, even at that moment..." The bigger teenager looks down, tears stab his eyes. He holds back the tears that are longing to roll down his cheeks. "I see what you want..." Yugi whispers and opens his arms, offering a hug to cheer the sad boy up. Ryou smiles slightly, he suddenly bursts into tears and places his bony arms around the small teenager. Comfortingly two arms wrap around the slander frame and try to cheer him up. "There there, it's okay.. He really likes you, so don't be afraid of the death..." The teenager nods. "I-I know.. It-'s just the sh-ock..." He says with a trembling voice. He tries to swallow the tears down, yet he partly fails. "It's okay, really.. Relax..." The whitenette breathes deeply through his nose and slowly sobs less. "Thanks for caring..." Yugi nods. "It is no problem, if Bakura cares enough about you to send me, I don't want to feel bad and piss him off.." He smiles nonchalant and releases the still sobbing boy. "Now, just rest a little, I'll tell you when we have something to eat for you, or Bakura will tell..." Ryou releases the smaller boy and nods. "Thank you.. I cannot wait to eat more, Bakura cooks amazing stuff..." His voice sounds more dreamily the further he continues the sentence. Yugi chuckles a bit and gets up on his knees. "I see, dream sweet, Ryou.." He gets up and walks to the door. Just then Ryou awakes from his weak daydream and looks up to Yugi. "hm." He hums nodding once. "See you later, Yugi..." The door closes and hides a slight smile away from Ryou's sight. "Well, that seems promising, the weak boy is not even strong in his mind, easy to trick.. Though I hope Bakura will not use that in his profit..." He walks down. He hears Bakura fluting through his lips. Yugi smiles. _It's such an happy place sometimes.. I only hope it'll be our standard soon, so everybody has an jolly Christmas, and an happy New Year of course..._

* * *

"Yugi!"  
Bakura's voice echoes softly around in the office he sits in daily. Fastened footsteps coming closer to the office door. Which opens. "Yes, sir? I-Is something wrong?" Bakura chuckles softly, inside his mouth. "No, no. Nothing wrong, I just want to know where you two talked about..." Bakura looks to the purple orbs. They're pointed down to the ground. "We just talked about what happened, to know what the subject had to be, and I explained some stuff-"  
"What stuff did you explain?"  
Yugi feels a little uncomfortable with that question. He doesn't know if he was actually allowed to tell stuff like that. "W-well, I just explained what would change if two, you know, were a couple-.." Bakura leans a bit forward, curious. "And what was his reaction?" Yugi looks up once, a bit shocked by the question, it was hard to hide the full truth in just a part of it. "W-well, he firstly was shocked, but that seems a normal reaction to me. I mean, he's still a boy with manners, it already was a shock for him when he was unwanted, and when he suddenly got some love again. The information that he is gay should be an awful hit in the rose.." Bakura nods. "And further reaction..?" Yugi takes a deep breath, there is no truth left to hide away in. "Tears..."  
"What do you mean, Yugi?" The two brown poles are making clear that he is longing to more explanation, more detail. "He cried, it was all too much for him, on that very moment.. I cheered him up already, but you might want to check it up.. I said he better should rest a bit b-" Bakura stands up. "I'll just check it up.. I don't just trust you on your word, Yugi Moto.. Not now, not yet..." He walks to the door, and opens it. "You can go now, go back to work..." The whitenette walks through the door opening and leaves the triple colour haired boy behind in weak darkness. The boy leaves the room soon too, to continue cleaning.

* * *

Bakura slowly goes up to the room. A soft sobbing sound comes through the door. "Ryou..?" Bakura slowly and softly opens the door. The whitenette has his head dig in a pillow. "Ryou, what's wrong?" The teenager looks up, interrupted. "Please, Ryou, talk to me..." The younger whitenette nods, then sits up. "Sorry, s- Baku- sir..." He clearly struggled with the right naming for that moment. "I do not get it.. That's all..." Bakura closes the door and takes a seat on the edge of the bed, next to Ryou. "What confuses you?" He looks right into the sides of the chocolate orbs. "Why did fate choose me to, you know, fall for a guy.." He looks up slowly. Searching a little comfort to feel better with. Bakura spreads his arms as he notices it. Ryou directly clamps his slender arms around the strong body of the elder whitenette. He begins to cry softly. Bakura wraps his arms around the thin frame and tries to comfort him as good as possible, to cheer him up. "It's okay, I promise.. Nobody will know it if you don't want.. You can travel further whenever you want, and you can stay for as long as you want.. You may also return if you'd prefer..." Ryou is glad to hear the news is safe, it will just be their little secret. But the boy was unsure. "D-do you mean that.. It'll be just our little s-secret?" He manages to ask somewhat calm. Bakura looks right into the chocolate poles. "hm." He hums softly nodding once. "It will, but only if you w-"  
"That's just how I want it..!" Ryou says, somewhat enthusiast that the fact he fell for Bakura wouldn't leak to other sources. He released the elder whitenette while saying that and sits back. Bakura chuckles softly. "I'll tell nobody, but you have to do the same. How can I be sure you won't break this promise?" Ryou thinks, clearly, deeply. "I'll.. Make out with you if I break the promise..." Bakura likes this idea, but he's almost hundred percent sure that Ryou won't break the promise. "And if I break it..?" Ryou didn't had to think for long. "You'll hug me and cook my food for one day, as sweet as possible..."  
"That's not fair, you get two things and I get just one..!" Ryou pouts but it doesn't have effect on the elder whitenette. "What do I get as second thing?" Ryou thinks deeper, but couldn't come up with anything else. "May I suggest something?" Ryou looks up from his thoughtful look down and nods. "Sure, what's the idea?"  
"What about a naughty touch?" Ryou's face flushes pink. "A-a n-n- Just one, right?" Bakura nods. "But you can add more yourself, if you want to..." An uncomfortable soft giggle leaves Ryou's lips. "Don't think I'll do that, but okay..." Bakura reaches his hand out to Ryou. "Do you promise to not tell anybody about anything?" The teenager nods and reaches his hand to shake it. "I promise..." Bakura smirks a bit. "Good, good..." Ryou nods, silenced. "Are you feeling any better now?" Bakura asks and looks to the slender frame that gives him another hug. "I love you!" He suddenly squeaks and blushes deeper, red. "I-I mean-" He gets interrupted by Bakura. Who plants his lips on Ryou's. It was just a soft kiss in the beginning, but Ryou kisses back. Bakura deepens the kiss a bit and he slides his tongue inside the boy's mouth. He earns a squeak for it and the kiss stops. Seems like Ryou doesn't want to make the kiss more intense. Bakura slowly stops, and pulls back. "Sorry..." They look both into each other's eyes. "Don't be, it was none of your fault... Though you could-" Ryou kisses his lips one short time. "Thank you.." He whispers softly. Bakura looks with wide open eyes to the smaller boy. "Did you just..?" Ryou blushes deep red and nods weakly. "I guess you want to rest now, right?" He asks as he sees that Ryou tries to not awkwardly lie down. He nods and Bakura gets up. "Rest well, Ryou.. I think you n- Deserve it..." He nods and pulls the blankets up to his face. Bakura turns around and starts to walk out. "Bye, Bakura..." A soft voice greets and the door closes with a last "Bye." from Bakura. He goes back downstairs now. He hopes that Ryou tells anyone soon about their love. He can't wait for it.

"Had a good chat, sir?" Yugi asks. Bakura nods. "Very well..." He smiles slightly and Yugi nods. He continues to work. _Well done, boy.. It seems that you listened well to Bakura..._


	12. Watch it

It is getting late. Soon dinner would be done. But this time Yugi is cooking, while Bakura is in his office. "Sir Bakura! Dinner is ready!" Whatever the whitenette was doing, he directly stopped and now gets up. "I'll get Ryou." He says, loudly and clearly. He turns off the weak light in his office and closes the door. He goes up to Ryou. As he stands in front of the door he hears a soft, sweet, snoring sound. He softly opens the door and finds Ryou lying under the blankets. Their weight would probably cause his snoring. "Wake up, little pig..." He says softly but teasingly. Ryou softly moans and rolls over to his side. His snoring was gone directly and the silence gets awful quickly. "Ryou, wake up..!" Bakura repeats, more severe. Again a soft moan from Ryou, and then a roll over. This time back to face up. Bakura leans closer to Ryou's face. "Ryou, wake up you l-" Ryou places a kiss on his lips and it seems to be just to make Bakura stop talking. "Did you just shush me?" Ryou slowly opens his eyes as he sees Bakura that close. He immediately pushes himself further into the bed instead of getting up. "G-Guess so..?" He says unsure, sounding somewhat afraid and ashamed. He blushes slightly. "Get up now, or do you want me to get you up?" Ryou shakes his head and slowly slips up away from Bakura. He sits there with crossed legs. "Come, dinner is ready to be served..." Ryou nods and gets up, he stretches and yawns once. "Thank you for telling me, I'm coming..." Bakura nods and walks back to the door. Ryou follows and they walk down together.

* * *

As they all sit like they did last time they start to get their plates full. "Did you cook this yourself too, Bakura..?" The whitenette asks slowly. There was no sweet scent, no fresh looking fruit and there was a awful smell(meat). He shakes his head. "Yugi cooked, I was too busy..." The teenager nods. "That explains a lot.." He is looking to the slightly grey coloured food. "You didn't even taste it!" Yugi attacks the whitenette. "But I did smell it!" He defences himself. "Yugi, it's true, your cooking skills are not good yet, but Ryou, it's all we got for today..." He looks up to the emotionless, brown eyes and looks back down to the food. He nods and picks up the fork and knife. "Bon appétit..." He whimpers and starts to eat the somewhat tasteless food. Well, it at least was easy to eat. It slides down their throats easily and a not so big amount of time later they were done eating. "So... Where did you guys talk about earlier today?" Yugi asks curiously, looking to Ryou. "J-just a bit about some stuff..." Yugi keeps his curiosity. "What sort of stuff?" Ryou feels very uncomfortable. Not sure if Yugi counts or doesn't count as promise breaker. His eyes keeps focused on the slender boy. "W-well erhm.. eh-.. Why not asking Bakura?" He directly says as it comes up in his mind. Yugi looks to Bakura. "Sir..?"  
"I did nothing wrong, I promise." He says, emotionless. Ryou looks to Yugi who looks back to Ryou. _Grrr!_ "It was about.. About.." The teenager couldn't keep it up and snaps. "About our love, okay?!" Bakura looks to Ryou immediately. A little smirk on his face. "Snapped already? That's very quickly..." Ryou looks to Bakura. "B-But he-!"  
"Is anyone, he's not one of us two, so he counted, yes..." Ryou sighs softly and looks down. _Damn.. I could of have guessed it.. But nooo, why shouldn't I snap directly the first dinner? Ugghh!_ "What's wrong?" Yugi asks confused. "Ryou just broke our promise, so he has to pay for it later..." Bakura can't stop himself from smirking. "Ain't that a good idea?" Ryou shakes his head. "Well, Yugi has to clean our plates, pots and pans now, so why shouldn't we go out of his way?" Bakura gets up. Yugi starts to collect plates on the sideboard. Ryou nods and gets up, walking to the stairs directly. "It's just mean.. Unfair if you ask me..."  
"I do not ask you, but why is it unfair? I said anybody and Yugi clearly is anybody, no?" Ryou sighs and nods. "I guess you're right..." Ryou opens the room door and walks in, right to the bed. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Bakura tries to remind. "Can't that later..? I'm tired..." Bakura thinks for a moment.  
"Sure it can, if you want.. But it has to happen today, otherwise the rewards are doubled for the next day..." Ryou squeaks. "But..." Bakura pulls one eyebrow up. "But..?" Ryou shakes his head. "Fine, later today..." Bakura was surprised he said later instead of directly. Bakura smirks. "I'll haunt your mind if you don't, okay?" Ryou nods. He lies down and sighs softly. He pulls the blankets over himself up to his chin. "Well, then I'm going downstairs again, to finish working..." The elder whitenette leaves the teenager alone and goes down. The door closed, and secretly locked.

* * *

It soon is past sunset and it is dark. The only light in the room comes from the moon and a small lamp. Ryou slowly awakes as the moon shines onto his head and lights up his vision. _Why does this happen to me? Did I do something wrong or something..? I Really Don't Get it!_ The door softly opens and Ryou looks to it. Bakura walks in and goes over to the Bed with Ryou in it. "Slept well?" The whitenette nods, hoping Bakura forgot about the promise. "Can't wait to taste you better, if you know what I mean..." Ryou put up a fake smile for short. He really doesn't like the idea but he promised. Promises have to be followed. So under the motto of 'I have to' He presses his lips onto Bakura's. The older whitenette enjoys the kiss and closes his eyes. He kisses back. Ryou withdraws his lips now. "What do you think, that wasn't making out, it was a soft kiss!" Ryou looks into Bakura's brown eyes. He heads back to their kiss as he seems to not be finished yet. While kissing he tries to think what he has to do more. He remembers as he thinks not too far back. He moves closer to Bakura and the kiss deepens. His tongue accidentally slips into Bakura's mouth and he starts to move his tongue too. Ryou's cheeks are deep, no, bright red. His hands softly slide into Bakura's back and so do Bakura's. He remembers that he had to do more that only the making out. So his hand, almost automatic, slides down Bakura's back, to his side and further to the front. His hand rests on Bakura's lap for a moment as Ryou deepens the kiss accidentally. His hand slips off the lap to Bakura's tights. The teenager blushes as badly as possible and he removes his hand away from Bakura's private area. Ryou starts to have a lack of fresh air and slowly stops their passionate kiss. He yawns making a gasping sound. Bakura just smirks. "You look so innocent, but you're not that innocent as I thought..." Ryou looks to Bakura's face and tilts his head a bit, "Huh? What do you mean?" Bakura chuckles a bit. "I felt your hand, Ryou... What did you think I meant?" The whitenette shrugs. "You did well..." Bakura doesn't look away from Ryou's flawless face. "You do know what lovers do, right?" He says, slowly getting closer. Ryou gets a bit afraid now. "M-maybe..?" He answers unsure. "What do you m-?" He gets interrupted as Bakura presses his lips onto Ryou's. He slides his tongue back to his mouth. _Why not continue where we were?_ Ryou is afraid, but remembers that Yugi said he had to listen to and follow Bakura. He kisses back and slowly moves his tongue to their lips. He's very unsure yet he feels something inside screaming out loud. Their kiss gets passionate rapidly and their hands weren't removed yet. Bakura pulls the younger whitenette closer and deepens the kiss. _Wait... We're making out..!_ Ryou just realised what is happening. He gets anxious but knows he can't turn it back now. His touch probably turned Bakura on. Bakura comes closer as well. His hands slide a bit down. As careful as he seems at that moment, as rude as it actually felt for Ryou. He feels something slide further and further down and he arches his back in reflex. The other hand catches the move and keeps Ryou against him. His hand slowly slows down and rests in Ryou's pant. Though he doesn't notice it, his fingers are arching a bit as he keeps feeling the hand in his pants. Bakura again deepens the kiss and he softly pushes Ryou's slender frame helplessly down. He softly moans softly as the hand moves to the side and a bit more to the front than just his hips. His face is bright red. His hands are formed into fists holding Bakura's t-shirt within them. He softly leans further to Ryou as they were lying on the bed. His hand rests just next to Ryou's member but it surely makes something within Ryou scream. It yells loudly but Ryou doesn't understand it. His focus on Bakura's hand he doesn't notice one of his own hands trails down slowly as well. Just when it slides into Bakura's pants he notices. He manages to slowly stop kissing. His hand stays where it is, just in the pants. He breathes deeply through his nose. Bakura still seems to be all okay with it. Though Ryou could swear he hears Bakura's heart beating, his racing speed. Bakura's hand doesn't stay still all the time as it starts to move a bit. Ryou softly moans but feels ashamed by it. He feels warmth where he never felt it before. Bakura found his member and he softly took it in his hand. Ryou's hand slides slowly down but the teenager tries to stop it, yet slowing down is his own weak result. He sometimes moans as Bakura moves a bit and so his hand does. Bakura softly tightens his hold on Ryou's member as he moans louder. His already red face manages to turn deeper red. Bakura's other hand, which he used to hold them close, slides down as well. But this time it doesn't slide into the pants. It softly goes to the zipper of Ryou's pants. Bakura doesn't keep the pressure the same causing some more moans. It makes it impossible to hear the zipper between the moans. Just when Ryou feels the pants down his hips he notices. He first moaned but then his mind wakes up and he starts to withdraw his tongue. He removes his hands as well. It's somewhat hard for the teenager . He stops the passionate kiss but when he pulls back his head a small string of saliva keeps them connected, Bakura's hands move away and Ryou shivers once as he feels the fingers trail up his spine. He moans one last time, softly but Bakura removes the hands.

"W-what was that?!" He manages to ask shocked from their moves. "We were so close, Ryou..."  
"Close to what..?" Ryou is very absentminded at that very moment.  
"Can't you tell?" Ryou looks down, he gets what Bakura means. But he doesn't seem to like it, he really is disgusted by his own moves. "You can go to sleep now, as you wish..." Ryou looks to Bakura eyes, they don't look really lustful, he manages to trust them and lies don relaxed. Bakura lies down next to him. He knows he isn't going to get much hugs soon,

"'Night, Ryou..."  
"Good night, Bakura..."  
_Oh please, call me __master Bakura__ next time..._


	13. Bad to worse

Ofmg, blame school for late upload!  
Practising with more words33

* * *

Bakura had fallen asleep next to the drained whitenette. Unfortunately he wakes up early. He tries to fall back into a snooze but he fails. He waits a few more minutes but then he softly gets up. Not wakening the teenager. _He's just too sweet.. Such a cute boy... I'll not wake him for now, maybe later..._ Bakura goes down, to his office. The lights were all off and the mansion is cleaned. _Poor boy, he must have worked really hard to fix this all.. But hey, it's not my fault..._ He turns a few lights on and closes the door. _Who would have thought that Ryou should be so.. So like yesterday... I still can't believe it, it was almost like he actually enjoyed it.. Like he just wanted to.. Would that be his reason to snap so early?_ The computer that was settled on a dark desk shines up bright and Bakura rubs his eyes. _Ugh, bright light.. I forgot to turn that down yesterday..._ He wants to search so much on the internet, yet he has to do his work first. He opens his e-mail browser and it shows a few new messages. _Hm, that's odd.. There's a new message.._ Between the reply messages was a fresh one. Whoever the sender was he called the subject 'Shark Visit'. _What is that for weird subject? Shark, visit..? Shark? _He opens the message and reads through the text roughly. _Can't be true, they've fixed the planning! Soon I'll be on the boat, maybe even with Ryou, he seems interested in my researches... Well, I do not really know if he wants to spend a few weeks on a floating boat in the sea, or ocean.. There are much sharks there, and he seems scared for them... _Bakura gets up and walks to the door. "I'll ask him if he wants to join myself, directly."_ What if he wants to join..?_ The whitenette goes over to the stairs and goes up.

_I could do so much, he can't flee off a boat, not there... He might hate me after but who cares..? _Bakura arrives at the door and softly opens it. Ryou was sitting on the bed, the blanket up to just above his hips. For what was visible he wasn't wearing clothes, but you can't see if he wears pants. The teenager was humming softly, the song was unrecognisable. He didn't notice Bakura came in. "R-Ryou?" Bakura asks surprised. Ryou looks to Bakura, shocked by the voice. "Bakura!" His hands are resting on the edge of the blanket and he pulled it up to his neck directly. He blushes, not badly. "I thought you were working..." The ashamed whitenette says softly. "Sorry for shocking you, Ryou.. I just had to ask you something..." Their eyes meet. "O-oh..?" The teenager looks a bit away from the two brown eyes that are looking to him. "Yes.. Do you remember that chat that we had earlier, when you asked about my work?" Ryou thinks for a moment and then nods. "I remember, why?" A bit an anxious tone in his voice. "I got an e-mail, soon the boat is ready and I want to know if you-"  
"I'd love to join~!" Ryou directly says, not letting Bakura finish his sentence. He chuckles a bit. "Okay, I can arrange that..." Ryou nods. "T-thank you, Bakura..." It seems that the teenager suddenly feels ashamed. He looks down to the blanket that he holds up. Bakura nods and gets up. He walks to the door in silence. He turns around to look to Ryou. "One more thing..." The teenager whitenette looks up to the brown eyes looking at him. "Yes?" He asks softly, carefully. "Why don't you wear a t-shirt?" The older whitenette always seems to have no interests and no emotions, but this time curiosity broke through. "O-oh.. T-that's because... Erhm... Because..." Ryou falls silent as he doesn't know what to say to explain his bare chest. Bakura slowly turns around and walks back to Ryou. "You do wear pants, right?" Ryou stays in silence for that very moment. The awful moment fails in getting explained. "W-well-" Bakura gently grabs the hands that are clinched around the blanket. As Bakura did it quickly and suddenly Ryou releases the blanket. It falls together around his hips. It's still enabling seeing whether he's wearing pants or not. Ryou squeaked softly because of the grab and looks to the bony hands around his. He seems to blush slightly. Bakura releases the two soft hands now. He softly places a finger at the beginning of the chest, in the middle of his shoulders. He softly and slowly trails down sending soft shivers through the teenager's body. _W-what is he doing..? Is he-..?_ When his finger trails further down, over his belly, Ryou softly moaned and blushes. _W-what was that?!_ Bakura smirks a bit. "So.. Are you wearing pants..?" The older whitenette asks. Ryou thinks for a second and opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out of his mouth. _Meep!_ "Well then I'll just get to know it myself, no?" Bakura's smirk becomes a bit wider. Again Ryou tries to speak but again he fails. _Oh god..!_ Bakura trails his finger further down and the teenager moans softly again. He's ashamed and looks diagonally down, away from the blanket and away from Bakura. Sadly for him his instincts lead him at some moments. "Hmm..." Bakura sounds thoughtful. Ryou looks up into the brown eyes of the whitenette. "W-what?" He sounded a bit anxious. He tried to ignore the feeling of Bakura's finger, so he doesn't know it's location. "What were you doing, Ryou?" Bakura looks into the chocolate eyes. "E-eh.." Ryou thinks deeply again. "Were you-?" Ryou knows what Bakura wants to ask and was flustered by it. "I wasn't touching myself!" He said to interrupt him and looks down again, blushing deeply. "You know that it never is a good sign when people know what someone wants to ask, right?" Ryou nods ashamed, he still blushes deeply. "But I believe you, you don't seem to be a liar..." Ryou smiles relieved and looks up to the whitenette. "T-thank you, Baku-" He gets interrupted roughly with a kiss. Ryou moans softly as he now lost his focus on his thoughts and feels Bakura's hand. The teenager waits a moment to put it all in a row while Bakura keeps up the rough kiss. The younger whitenette softly starts to kiss back. At that moment Bakura sticks his tongue into the teenager's mouth who seems to squeak. Ryou already had his eyes closed but Bakura still has his eyes opened up a bit. Without getting it noticed he manages to sit down close to Ryou. He softly starts to trail a finger from his other hand down the spine of Ryou. The teenager shivers and arches his back a bit, coming closer to Bakura. The finger trails down to his butt where Bakura places his whole hand. By that move Ryou arches further and feels Bakura's chest against his, yet Bakura was still wearing clothes. The whitenette squeaks again and tries to moves his back, back to where it was. But when he tries he feels Bakura's hand pushing a bit against his butt. His other hand moves with Ryou making him feel less comfortable. Bakura bites the soft lip of Ryou earning a yelp. Bakura deepens the kiss and Ryou tries to flee with his tongue. Yet the only way he could think of wasn't a good way, for him. He flees his tongue right into Bakura's mouth. Yet he notices too late, when Bakura rubs his tongue against his. Ryou squeaks and tries to withdraw his tongue but Bakura bites it softly. Bakura's first hand moves away and Ryou feels relieved. But then Bakura places his hand on the slender shoulder and moves it slowly down to his hand. He slowly moves his hand closer to his own chest but moves Ryou's arm with him. It's somewhat fine with Ryou, since he doesn't know what to do with his hands anyway. Bakura places the hand on a button of his own top clothe. Suddenly the safe feeling Ryou had was gone. He tries to withdraw his arm but Bakura makes his grip stronger and keeps the hand on its place roughly. Tears start to well up but Ryou holds them back. Meanwhile Bakura moves the teenager's finger and so he slowly opens up the top clothe. He was turning his tongue around Ryou's but now withdraws slowly and moves his head a bit away. A string of saliva keeps their mouths connected. Ryou slowly opens his eyes and looks anxiously to Bakura's eyes. The older whitenette licks his lips causing the string breaking and falling against Ryou's chin. "Don't act so afraid..! I know you like it,.. I know you want it..!" Ryou seems shocked by those words. "W-what?! I'd never-" Bakura trails his second hand's finger over the lower part of Ryou's spine, making him moan softly. He blushes deeply and looks down. Bakura chuckles softly and trails his finger slowly further. "Don't you like that..?" He asks softly, moving a bit closer to him with his upper body. Ryou opens his mouth to go against Bakura but suddenly gasps. Bakura grabbed his butt. "Baka..." Ryou softly whispers and Bakura chuckles again. "You see, you don't even try to go against me.. Because you want me to continue..." Ryou looks up to the brown eyes again, ready to go against the older whitenette. "B-" Unfortunately for him Bakura kisses him again, directly sticking his tongue back into his mouth. "hmf!" Ryou tries push him away but fails big time. Bakura bites his lip again, this time not as soft as the last time. Ryou yelps but accidentally moves his tongue into Bakura's mouth. He doesn't dare to withdraw and Bakura starts to rub his tongue against Ryou's again. He continues to lead Ryou's hand and makes the teenager pushing his top clothe off. Then he leads the hand to his zipper and pushes against the finger making Ryou clinch around the zipper. Bakura moves his fingers up and down the arm a bit causing a convulsion. Bakura chuckles, sounding somewhat evil. _W-why can't he tell I __don't__ want this..? Why can't he tell that I'm just too __weak__ to go against his mighty body..?_ A lonely tear rolls down the whitenette's cheek. "Heh?" Bakura sounds surprised, confused. Ryou looks up to Bakura's face. "W-what..?" He asks softly, his voice trembles from his sorrow. "Are you c-crying..?" Their eyes meet but Ryou doesn't look away. "C-can't you t-tell?" Bakura falls silent. _Why__ is he crying? I'm sure he wants it... Is he __that__ happy, or relieved?_ The older whitenette strokes the white locks of hair away from the wet face. Then he presses his lips on those of Ryou, but more softly now. Ryou closes eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose, sounding like a little sob. _He can't tell..._ The movement of Bakura's lips work catching and so Ryou starts to kiss back. The teenager notices Bakura had released his hand so to make it more comfortable for himself he places his hand flat. Just then he remembers where his hand was located. Bakura leans more forward. Their bare chests touch now. Ryou tries to withdraw his hand smoothly but because of Bakura's move his hand is somewhat locked on its place. Ryou shoves his hand around a bit trying to withdraw it but he fails. He only encourages Bakura to deepen the kiss. He starts to move his hand around on Ryou's butt causing a deeper blush. The teenager tries to think clear and deep, but his mind is foggy. His instincts tell him to react different from how he wants to react. It's like a war inside of the younger whitenette. Bakura slowly starts to move his left hand to Ryou's side and starts to trail it down sending chills down his spine. _W-what is he d-doing? No.. What am __I__ doing? Why don't I stop kissing? Why do I keep blushing and keep moving my hand..?_ The teenager stops trying to withdraw his hand and leaves it in a rest on top of Bakura's pants. Unfortunately he can't get control over his blushes nor over his lips. _D-does Bakura k-know that-.. He shouldn't, right..? _Bakura softly bites the teenager's under lip again earning a yelp. The whitenette tries to pull his lip away from Bakura's but fails obviously. _Why. Can't. I..? Uggghhh..!_ Ryou tries to bite on his own lip but accidentally bites Bakura's. _No no no! _Bakura deepens the kiss even more by leaning up a bit and leaning further to Ryou. The teenager can literally taste Bakura's saliva now. He's about to vomit at that moment. Fortunately he finally manages to stop kissing and pulls back. Yet a big string of saliva keeps them connected. Bakura smirks and makes a chuckling sound. But Ryou doesn't find it much of a funny thing. Bakura wants to talk but doesn't want to break 'their connection'. Ryou wants to say something but doesn't dare to break the string. His rounded face is red, the reason is not very clear. Then the string collapses and goes against both their chins. Ryou immediately jumps up and as quick as he can he walks, or maybe even runs, to the door. He opens it and goes into the bathroom, closes the door and locks it. Bakura is silenced, he just blinks and tries to think. _What just happened?_ Ryou sits against the bathtub, he collapsed soon after he locked the door. He's crying now, shocked and scarred. "W-why did h-he do t-that.?! W-why me..? Does god hates me so much that he doesn't even stand me by anymore..?"

Bakura hears Ryou softly talking while crying. The teenager cries, sobs and whispers with a hissy tone. The older whitenette gets up slowly and walks to the bathroom door and listens closely. The cries sound more like sobs now. Bakura softly knocks on the door, he seems somewhat careful now. "Ryou..?" The bathroom gets silence now. "Come, unlock the door..." The room stays silent, seems like easy-going little boy doesn't listen. Bakura knocks on the door again. "Ryou.?!" The room is still in total silence. "Unlock the door!" Bakura starts to get annoyed. Some sounds in the bathroom now. Ryou gets up from his collapsed pose and slowly goes over to the door. He breathes through his nose in pieces, as a long sob. He slowly unlocks the door. The door directly gets opened by Bakura. "Damn it, Ryou! Do. Never. Lock. Any. Door. Again!" The whitenette nods and looks down. "I get that it's odd for you, but hey, you could just say it to me..." Ryou looks up while opening his mouth to defend himself but then looks down again, softly saying "Grrrr." Bakura pats the whitenette's head on his hair, softly. "There there. Now go get some rest..." He says coolly. The teenager nods and starts to walk out to the sleeping room. When Ryou passes Bakura the older whitenette smoothly glides his fingers over the teenager's back making him moan softly and blush. Bakura chuckles. _Weak for touches, ain't he? Yes, he is..._ He smirks and starts to walk down. Ryou himself had rushed to the room and quickly closed the door. He now lays in bed and when he hears Bakura heading down he closes his eyes. He feels safe now and soon is asleep. He drifted off to his sweet dreams.

* * *

_Did I scare him? I don't get it, all boys should of have collapsed already and they should do __everything__ I want them to do.. Yet Ryou still doesn't... I thought that the little boy was weak, well, maybe he is __too__ weak..?_ Bakura sits behind his computer and just tries to fix the settings for the boat. 'Can someone come with us? I have someone here who would love to join...' Well, now he is done with his work already. _And what should I do now? I have nothing else to do, Ryou is asleep- Wait, I can sleep too.. I woke up early today so why wouldn't I be 'tired' already?_ The whitenette smirks and shuts his computer off. He softly goes up and opens the door. The sweet boy is hugging the blanket in his sleep and blushes slightly. _Sweet dreams they say, huh.. I think he has one too..._ Bakura softly lies down next to the unclothed teenager and awaits his reaction. The boy softly moans in his sleep and turns to Bakura with his chest. _Oh hello there..._ Bakura slowly shoves closer to Ryou and the boy snuggles into his chest. "Ah, you missed my warmth, not?" He softly asks, not expecting any answers. "Y-yes..." A soft, sweet voice says trembling slightly. "Wait, you're not asleep?!" Bakura seems shocked. _Oh, that little liar! That little brat! How dares he to lie to me?!_ No answer is coming from the slender frame that is clinched around the bony whitenette. "_Ryou, you're just unique..._"  
"I know, Bakura, I know..." The sweet voice replies for its last time before Ryou is in a deep snooze. Bakura soon is asleep as well. _Sweet dreams might get truth some days.. __Some__ dreams on __some__ days... Sleep well, little brat, called Ryou. Sleep well before I start using my 'magical' tricks. Before I turn your world upside down.. Maybe literally __upside down__... Kekeke..._ With these last words in mind Bakura falls in a deep sleep too. Dreaming about what is about to happen to him and Ryou, the slender frame who snuggled into the bare chest and clinched himself around Bakura. The boy doesn't know what is about to happen to him, it could be luck, it could be no luck at all. We do not know that yet.

* * *

PLOT

keke, bye...


End file.
